


Skateboards ‘n Blowjobs

by xiundles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Cheating, M/M, Skateboarding, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: Sehun gives really good head





	Skateboards ‘n Blowjobs

He lowered his heady slowly, making strong suction inhaling Chanyeol’s scent on his way down. He moved his head up and down skillfully, gently placing his hands on either of his thighs, leaving Chanyeol’s hand to rest in his hair to guide him along his length.  
When he licked along the head, Chanyeol gasped, “Sehun!” In a whispered tone, shutting his eyes while Sehun continued to blow him.  
When Chanyeol invited Sehun over to ‘study’, Sehun really thought that’s all he meant, but here we was, sucking his crush’s dick on his bed and making him say his name. It was overwhelming in the best way, triggering his own hormones as he pleasured the senior.  
Minseok had warned him about Chanyeol, the older telling Sehun he would use or take advantage of him, but he couldn’t care less now, Chanyeol was moaning for him, how could he take advantage of him? He was such a good guy.  
Sehun broke off with a pop and licked along his shaft slowly, smirking at the frustrated noise Chanyeol made.  
“Hurry I’m close” he rushed, grabbing Sehun’s hair hard.  
Sehun took it as a warning more than a demand, and went back to sucking, moving at a pace Chanyeol thrusted to. When he released his breath hitched and Sehun slurped down his seed happily, savoring the moment and cleaning up around the head while Chanyeol calmed down.  
After a couple seconds to catch his breath, Chanyeol slid his pants back on, softer than a pillow.  
Sehun licked his lips and crawled up onto Chanyeol, gaining the balls to kiss his cheek and aim for his mouth before the older pulled away, leaning up against his headboard.  
“My Mom will be home soon so uh...” he glanced over at his door, then leaned over to grab his phone and answer some texts.  
“Oh okay. Could I come back over tomorrow?” Sehun asked hopefully, using a hand to stroke down Chanyeol’s exposed torso.  
Chanyeol flinched slightly, “Yeah sure, close my door on your way out.”  
Sehun got off and waved goodbye awkwardly, shutting his door like he asked.  
After he left his residence the heat finally kicked in, and he realized he had a full on boner still. He pulled out his phone and rang up Baekhyun, not wanting to hear a lecture from Minseok about this.  
“Baekhyun! You’ll never believe what just happened!” Sehun almost yelled into the phone.  
“Hello to you too. What?” Baekhyun replied.  
“Chanyeol invited me over to study... and then he asked me to blow him.” Sehun explained, lowering his voice.  
“Sehun...” Baekhyun sighed.  
“It was worth it I’m telling you! I think he likes me... he wants me to come back over tomorrow.” Sehun sighed too, but in a happier context.  
Baekhyun inhaled to say something, but dropped it, valuing the poor sophomore’s emotions.  
“Be careful with him.”  
“Why are all of you so judgemental of him? He’s like practically my boyfriend you know.” Sehun gave up on his friend and hung up, ignoring any words of his friends. Chanyeol was a good guy, he obviously liked him.

School got more interesting the next day, a blush on Sehun’s face whenever he saw Chanyeol in the halls, almost relieved they never quite made eye contact. He couldn’t wait for that afternoon and giggled like a little girl just thinking about it. This was their official first date, he even caved in and sent Chanyeol a few heart emojis inbetween classes. Chanyeol responded with a few winky faces. They were flirting!  
As lunch approached, he stayed glued to his phone, anticipating any response from the older. How could his friends say such mean things about him? Sehun even changed his name in his contacts to match his new ‘boyfriend’ label.  
His friends seemed to catch on and Minseok snatched the device from Sehun, reading through the conversation. He rolled his eyes, “Sehun you’re so naive...”  
“I am not! He likes me.” Sehun defended.  
“He likes your mouth, not you.” Minseok shook his head and gave the phone back.  
Before Sehun came up with a comeback Baekhyun came running in their direction, shouting Sehun’s name.  
“SEHUN I TOLD YOU!” Baekhyun flashed his phone at the other, panting from the sudden cardio.  
Sehun’s lip trembled when he saw the image Baekhyun took, and it was then he knew what he had to do.

 

It was already 4:30, where was Sehun? Chanyeol texted him a few times and gave up, heading out to the local skate park to kill time, practicing some risky tricks and throwing trash around like the dumb teenager he was. He’d almost forgotten about Sehun at that point, until he got a call.  
“Baby you were supposed to come over where are you?” Chanyeol asked, setting his board down next to the sidewalk.  
“We’re over Chanyeol.” Sehun said, furious. “I’m calling you to confirm that.”  
Chanyeol snickered, “Whose we? Whatever. Are you coming over or not?”  
“No. I saw what you and Jongin were doing in the bathroom.”  
The sudden memory of Jongin on his knees taking Chanyeol in his throat made him smirk, then he processed Sehun’s words.  
“But you said-“  
“I don’t care Chanyeol!” Sehun yelled.  
After a few moments Chanyeol grew mad too, left with blue balls in his pants.  
“So no head?”  
The line died  
Chanyeol took the device and smashed it on the ground, turning around and jumping on his board as it split into two.

 

 

 

 

 

“You felt good Sehun.” Minseok said, running his hands through the younger’s hair as Sehun rested in his neck.  
Sehun flushed, leaning up to meet the other’s lips in a hot kiss.  
“Chanyeol’s missing out.” Baekhyun said, peaking from beneath the blanket, stroking Minseok slowly.  
“He sure is.” Minseok said on Sehun’s lip.

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST BITCH SEBAEKXIU THRIVES  
> hope you got the reference  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


End file.
